


Cushions

by biswholocked



Series: 221s [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Experiments, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mylittleficlet prompted a 221 based on the word "cushion". It's been a while since I wrote a ficlet, and it was really nice to just sit down and write this in 15 minutes or so. Thanks dear. If you want to send me a word prompt for a ficlet, my <a href="consultingamadman.tumblr.com/ask">tumblr ask box</a> is always open :)</p></blockquote>





	Cushions

John paused just inside the doorway of the flat, and wondered (not for the first time), why he was crazy enough to voluntarily live with Sherlock Holmes.

The entire room (and _no_ , John wasn’t exaggerating, as much as he wished he was) was covered in feathers, the white fluffy kind used in down pillows. They floated across the sitting room, pushed along by a slight breeze coming in through the window; they blanketed every flat surface from the sofa to the coffee table to the desk. John was pretty sure he could even see some precariously perched on top of the horns that hung above the desk.

“Sherlock,” John called. “What in God’s name have you been doing in here?”

Sherlock’s curly mop of hair popped out from the kitchen; he was wearing a pair of….glasses? Goggles? John wasn’t sure, but they made his flatmate look like a fly, what with the shapes that covered the lenses.

“An experiment, John,” Sherlock said with a slightly mad grin. “Very fascinating, in fact: I bought cushions, see, and then I took the feathers out of them.” He gestured to his glasses. “I’ve been watching them.”

 _I live with a certifiably mad scientist._ “Of course you have,” John sighed, half exasperated and half amused. “Don’t suppose you’ll clean?”

Sherlock had already disappeared. “Boring!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mylittleficlet prompted a 221 based on the word "cushion". It's been a while since I wrote a ficlet, and it was really nice to just sit down and write this in 15 minutes or so. Thanks dear. If you want to send me a word prompt for a ficlet, my [tumblr ask box](consultingamadman.tumblr.com/ask) is always open :)


End file.
